


What it Means to be Family

by AlidaClem



Series: Family Bonding Time [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: (And some angst just for the comfort part), Alpha Victor Nikiforov, Alpha Yuri Plisetsky, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Father-Son Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, I should probably stop indulging myself with so many family fics, M/M, No Sex, No Smut, Omega Katsuki Yuuri, Protective Katsuki Yuuri, This is a family fic my dears, honestly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:41:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23790997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlidaClem/pseuds/AlidaClem
Summary: The alley was so dark Yuuri could barely see his cold hands, and yet he knew without a trace of a doubt that his almost-son was indeed somewhere in there, quiet as the dead, but there nonetheless.--> In other words: this is what happens when Yuuri sees his -not-quite-son in danger.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri & Yuri Plisetsky, Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Series: Family Bonding Time [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1713961
Comments: 5
Kudos: 323
Collections: Yoi Omega





	What it Means to be Family

**Author's Note:**

> This is a continuation of a previous work I posted, but it can be read on its own with no problem!

\- Yurio?

The alley was so dark Yuuri could barely see his cold hands, and yet he knew without a trace of a doubt that his almost-son was indeed somewhere in there, quiet as the dead, but there nonetheless.

He was the one who had called him, after all. Or at least his instincts had, seeing how Yuuri had sensed the stress coming from the young boy, who was not yet a fully matured alpha and so had – unconsciously, most probably - released distressed pheromones for his parents to catch.

And Yuuri had, of course, he had. He was on the ice rink, and Yuri in the alley across from it, getting himself a sandwich from the cafeteria, so – thankfully – Yuuri had been able to catch the anxious smell he had long since associated with his not-quite-son.

\- Yuri? Are you okay?

A whine was the only response he got, after a while of anxious waiting, but it was more than enough to get the older man coming closer to the end of the alleyway.

Yet, as soon as he caught the alarmed look Yuri was giving him, Yuuri knew he had fallen into some kind of _trap._

Two men were holding Yurio down, his face swollen in some places, his hair in total disarray, and some lone tears trailing down his dampened cheeks. The teenager was a mess, but all in all, he didn’t seem _that_ hurt by the attacker’s hands.

He was not the target, after all. He was the _bait._

Yuuri felt his blood starting to boil, hot, mad instincts yelling at him to _protect,_ to _attack_ because someone had dared to hurt _his child_ and there was no way he’d be letting them go unscarred. A growl grew from the depths of his chest until it came out as a full-on _snarl,_ his angry pheromones making the air heavy and dense, alerting to whoever came to a ten-meter radius that an omega was protecting their child, that someone had made them go _berserk_ by threatening their cub.

Yuuri could feel his teeth sharpening and his nails growing three times their size, his body cooperating so he’d be able to fulfill his promise of making the intruders _bleed_ for coming so near to his _pup_.

His growls were interrupted, though, by the voice of one of the captors of his boy _._

\- We get it, okay? You’re mad and you want to kill us; typical of stupid omegas. – A cruel laugh followed the statement, making Yurio shudder ever so slightly. His heart seemed to be beating faster the more minutes he stood being held by the strangers. – Look, beautiful, we just want you to be good and come with us, okay? We’ll leave the brat alone as long as you don’t do anything stupid, like disobeying; how does that sound?

Yurio felt himself getting mad at the implications of those bastards thinking he had no way of defending himself (he was just caught off-guard, okay? Try defending yourself with an armful of skater-requested lunches, bastards), yet the most worrying thing for him was just _what_ were they planning to do with his— with Katsudon if they effectively took him.

\- Hey, dumbass, don’t listen to these jackasses, ‘kay? I’m all right.

That was not the smartest thing to say, looking backward, but Yurio had felt the need to do _anything_ to de-escalate the situation, to get Yuuri to focus on _himself,_ so, assuring the man in front of his captors didn’t look that bad of an idea in that instant.

\- Oh, are you playing bold, brat? Let me give you a reason to be afraid, then, so you can convince your _Mommy_ to come with us.

And so one of the men punched Yurio in the stomach so hard he lost all the air inside his lungs: he could even taste blood on the back of his throat, and _damn_ if that wasn’t terrifying as of itself.

Yuri didn’t have much time to feel pain, though, because one second he was being punched, and the next the pressure of the men holding him down was gone, replaced by the unmistakable smell of _utterly livid_ omega permeating the air.

It was a sight to behold.

Yurio saw how Yuuri – _his well-known rink mate, friend, and now also non-recognized- father-figure, always so kind and warm to everyone, most of the time so composed and mature –_ slashed his too-long nails down one of the men’s faces, slicing his right eye in the process, effectively making him lose his balance and fall against the hard floor, crying in pain.

He was soon followed by his companion, who had landed a powerful punch against Yuuri’s back, making it crunch. Yet, the black-haired man felt no pain, too high on instincts to let himself feel anything other than _despise_ and _hatred_ ¸ and so took it all on stride and made his teeth cling to the other’s neck, making the attacker cry out in agony and, attempting to make the omega let go, kicked the other so hard in the ribs Yurio could practically _see_ the bones breaking under the pressure.

Yuuri was not pleased, to say the least, and so his nails slashed the side of the man, deep enough for the wound to hurt like hell, even if it was not lethal.

The fight would have probably kept going if it weren’t for the policemen arriving at the scene, who were called by the personnel from the cafeteria who had sensed the distinct smell of an omega defending their child, and so had called the police to investigate.

(It was a very grave crime to get an omega into such a state, of course, but it was also a crime to witness such a situation and not denounce it immediately to the police).

The officers made quick work of apprehending the attackers, who were more or less glad of being taken to prison (seriously, that Japanese man was fucking _crazy;_ he was not worth the money they intended to bribe from Viktor by telling him they had kidnapped his mate, _absolutely not_ ).

While they were at it, Yuuri got closer to Yurio, who had been frozen the whole time and was just then feeling capable of doing _anything_ at all. The omega had positioned himself in front of the boy, hissing every time the officers made any kind of movement toward them, growling if they were bold enough to attempt taking a step forward.

\- Kid? – asked a woman, her voice soothing and deep, yet cautious, because Yuuri had his sole attention on her instantly, not liking the officer talking to his _pup_. – We need to take your father to the paramedics so they can do a check-up on him, but as you can see there’s no way for us to get close to him right now. – A growl from the omega permeated the air, making the woman freeze for a second before her composure came back. – Do you think you’d be able to get him to calm down?

Yurio was frozen in the spot. He knew Yuuri had taken a liking to him to the point of inevitably marking him as his son in his heart, but that was very different from _actually_ being related at all. The blonde didn’t know if their bond was strong enough to work as a tranquilizer for the older man.

Yet, Yurio had learned on school how much pain it caused an omega to stay in Yuuri’s condition for as long as he had; they tended to become sick, and if they didn’t, then they’d at least grow impossibly tired both emotionally and physically, longing for their nest and their family so they could finally let their guard down and rest.

So, he had to try his _damn best_ , for Yuuri’s sake.

(And he was _fucking great_ at doing his best, so, piece of cake).

\- Katsudon? – he tried at first, knowing it would be useless, but willing to give the nickname a try. When, as predicted, it didn’t work, he threw his pride through the window and took out the big guns, hoping, always hoping, that Yuuri wouldn’t remember the events later on (how embarrassing would it be if he did?). – _Mama_?

It was like a switch was pressed; one moment Yuuri was snarling at the policemen, and the next he was completely focused on who he recognized as his child, never letting his guard down, but attentive nonetheless.

\- Mama, it’s okay, I’m okay, see? – The teenager said, holding out his hand for Yuuri to nuzzle. And the man did, pressing his cheek against the blonde’s cold palm. - I’m not hurt badly, but you are, and I need you to come with me so we can get better together, okay?

Yurio had never felt so utterly sap in his goddamn _life_ , but the hate he felt toward himself and the situation quickly turned into relief because Yuuri had taken his hand, leading the way to the exit of the alley.

(He was still hissing, but it was more of a threat than an actual intent to attack so, _progress_ ).

In the end, the paramedics had had to take Yuuri to the hospital; he had broken ribs indeed, and that needed treatment, so they couldn’t just let him go.

(The only way for the omega to accept to follow instructions, though, was to allow Yurio to ride in the ambulance with him).

The teenager held the omega’s hand on the way to the hospital, and when they took Yuuri away, he took a seat in the waiting room and dialed Viktor, who was away in a photoshoot for the day but should be arriving home soon.

He could come to the hospital, instead of the apartment, just fine.

\- Yuratchka?

\- Hey, old man.

\- Hey there, Yura! What a pleasure to be hearing your beautiful voice!

\- Don’t be gross, idiot. – Yurio took a deep breath, knowing he was about to burst Viktor’s bubble of happiness. – I’m calling you because— ‘cause there was an accident, okay? Yuuri is in the hospital, and you should come, he’ll need you when he wakes up.

 _Good job, idiot. Way to make things look worse than they are_ thought Yurio, who wasn’t surprised by hearing Viktor make distressed noises from the other side of the line.

\- Look, he’s _fine_ , got it? They took him to fix his ribs, but the bones didn’t pierce a lung or anything, so he’ll be okay in no time. I’ll explain everything in more detail when you get here.

Well, it wasn’t the most eloquent way to describe the situation, but it was enough to get Viktor on his way, so Yurio was not going to feel guilty by his harsh description of the situation; the losers knew he was not one for talking politely or anything even _remotely_ similar to such a thing so, why bother pretending?

_~~Besides, Yuuri knew him well, and he had made it very clear that he loved him just as he was; Yurio didn’t need to change himself or prove anything to anyone, not really.~~ _

\- Viktor – exclaimed the pained voice of one Yuuri Katsuki, who had just been awakened by the cold feeling of sleeping on his own. – Yuri?

A hand took his own, so warm and familiar it made his heart feel at ease at once. – Hey, my dear. It’s good to see you awake. How are you feeling?

Yuuri felt the achiness on his bones and the hot yet cold feeling on his body, but nothing could rival the indescribable ease he experienced by hearing Viktor’s voice and seeing those clear, loving eyes staring back at him. – I’ll be just fine, Vitya, don’t worry.

He got a small smile as a response, his husband’s eyes quickly scanning his face to catch any trace of pain Yuuri could be hiding.

\- Where is Yuri, Viktor? Is he okay?

If Yuuri’s voice trembled a little while asking about the teenage-boy, both Viktor and himself pretended not to notice.

\- He’s waiting outside, my love. He said he would come here only if you wanted him to, no hard feelings if you don’t.

Yuuri didn’t even think about his answer, and he didn’t voice it, simply looking at Viktor with such eagerness it was impossible to not understand how much the omega wanted the boy by his side.

\- I’ll go get him; wait for a second, my dear.

And so the alpha retreated, disappearing momentarily behind the white door in front of Yuuri’s bed, only to return a minute later with a mop of blonde hair trailing right after him.

\- Hey, Yura. It’s good to see you: I’m glad you’re doing okay.

The boy didn’t look at the man, only nodding while averting his eyes, making them stay locked in a corner of the room.

Viktor was about to push him to say something, _anything¸_ until his husband’s voice filled the room once more:

\- I’m sorry, Yuri.

The blonde must have gotten whiplash, seeing how briskly he elevated his head to look at the older man.

\- What are you apologizing for, Katsudon?

Yuuri took a deep breath, relaxing his aching heart before answering.

\- For making you uncomfortable, for letting my instincts rule my mind, for embarrassing you, and getting you into a situation you’re not all right with. For all of that, and also for imposing my feelings on you, I’m very sorry, Yura. I promise I’ll give my best to not let this happen again.

Yuuri finished his little speech by bowing as much as his hurt chest allowed him to, feeling a familiar burning at the corners of his eyes, and yet not letting his tears fall; he couldn’t keep on letting his irrational emotions affect the teenager, who had enough to focus-on already. He had to stop being so selfish.

\- Oh come on, raise your head Katsudon. Don’t be an idiot.

Yuuri did as he was told, feeling a little lost about what to do next.

Turns out he didn’t have to do a thing.

\- Look. I’ll tell you this once and _only once_ because all this crap about feelings and shit is not my thing, okay? – Yurio took a deep breath, forcing himself to lock eyes with the astounded man in front of him. - I- I don’t mind you taking care of me, not really. Why you like me, seeing how I treat you and everyone else, is beyond me, but I—I’m glad, okay? I’m glad you like me, and I kinda like your mother-hen side, and even if I don’t have a point of comparison, I have always thought of you and the air-headed idiot _as somethingreallyclosetomyparents_ , okay?! Fuck, I swear I won’t say any of this shit ever again, so don’t you dare to even think about apologizing for this shit in the future because I’m having none of that, ya hear me?!

Yurio was breathing so hard one would think he had run a marathon, but the light feeling on his chest and shoulders, as if he had lifted a huge weight from those places, was worth the verbal and overly emotional blurting of his feelings in front of the hugest saps to ever exist.

The only logical action to take after that was, of course, to come closer to the man extending his arms toward him on the medical bed, Yuuri’s cheeks dampened beyond salvation with his many, _many_ happy tears trailing down them.

\- I’m sorry, Yura. I won’t apologize for loving you, then. We both love you so much, silly boy, from head to toe, angry or not. Don’t ever doubt that, Yuri.

\- Tsk, whatever, stop saying embarrassing things already, Katsudon. – Responded the embarrassed boy, burying his face on the other’s chest, a warm feeling spreading through both his mind and his body. - And you, _alpha,_ control your fucking pheromones and join us; it’s hug time if you hadn’t noticed.

Viktor let out a soft chuckle, some tears trailing down his cheeks; he had stayed silent to let both members of his family have some sense of intimacy, but his alpha was practically screaming at him to comfort his sad mate, and he had only avoided doing so for the sake of not interrupting the other two ( he was not strong enough to get out of the room, though).

\- So, you’ll start calling me Papa from now on, Yuratchka? Oh, my heart can’t take so much love at once! I’ll die of happiness!

\- Shut up, you air-headed moron! Of course not! If anything, I’d rather start calling Katsudon _Mama_ than calling you shit!

 _Ah, such a cute kid our little one is,_ thought Viktor, not a trace of sarcasm present on his train of thought. _I’m thankful for having such a wonderful family, yes, I am._

If from that point on Yuuri started treating Yurio like his son without any sort of restriction, no one dared to say anything on the matter, for the sake of not getting on the bad side of the furious blonde (or the rather intimidating omega).

If, by exchange, Yurio started treating Yuuri as a parent, listening to him and even calling him a shy _Mama_ when he thought no one else could listen, well, it was just a thing everyone quickly grew used to.

If now the teenager smelt like a mix of both Viktor and Yuuri, and seemed to spend much more time with them doing anything and nothing at all, well…

_That's what being a family meant, for them._

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much for taking the time to read this!  
> I wish you all a very good morning/afternoon/night!
> 
> Edit: You all are so kind! Thank you so much for leaving kudos, and for your beautiful comments! They always make my day, so, thank you (again)! ♡♥♡


End file.
